He's The Best Boyfriend, He Just Doesn't Know
by IJUSTLOVE
Summary: A promp from LJ PuckRachel Kink: Puck catches Rachel watching Porn. Fluffy Smut. One-shot


When Puck thought about it he realized he actually was a pretty good boyfriend. He would take his girl out on tons of romantic dates ( Breadsticks is fucking classy, shut up.), he gave her cute nicknames (Alright so she didn't like GILF, but he called her babe and shit.), he bought her crap (Not including the condoms, cause she just threw them at him and had a shit fit about it.), and he was always sweet with her, protecting her (Hey he's still a badass, just don't mess with his girl or he'll fuck you up!). Okay so maybe he wasn't the greatest boyfriend a girl could have, hell he was probably one of the worst, but he knew he would never, ever, push his girl into having sex.

I mean sure he joked about it alot, and he thought about it a whole fucking lot (Fantasized might be a better word), but he would never flat out ask her to and he defiantly wasn't going to force her to. Shut up he is not going soft he just doesn't want to hear one of her speeches about morals again, I mean Rachel Berry can talk a fucking lot.

Puck was pretty good with the whole no sex thing actually, he would never push to far with makeout sessions, he knew the limits, and he was good with them. Sure he had been taking a hell of alot more cold showers since they started dating, but it was fine cause she was happy. He liked it when she was happy.

Bieste had let them out early today, he took the fast shower ever, dressed and ran to his truck. He could see his girl before dinner, with out one of his his mothers Jewish tirades. He'll admit it he missed her for those hours when they were apart, so when the chance came for him to see her fuck yah he's going to break the speed limit to do so.

He pulled into the familiar drive way, taking note to the fact that there weren't any cars there. He walked to door lifting the 'Welcome' mat to find a key. Opening the door quietly he slipped in side, shutting the door and slipping the key into his pocket (Hey someone might find it and break in and hurt his girl he was not chancing that shit, it ain't kosher.). He tip toed up the stairs not wanting Rachel to think there was some creeper in her house.

He heard soft noises coming from her room and groaned. Fuck she's probably making one of her MySpace video's again. He doesn't want to hear her sweet little mouth singing, he wants it on his.

He opened the door slightly, it was safe to say his jaw hit the fucking floor when he looked inside.

On her flat screen TV a girl was naked, on her knees, and behind her a large, also naked, man was fucking the shit out of her. Rachel's eyes were fixed on the screen wearing only a blue demi bra and pantie set, she had one hand close to her breast while the other ran up and down her stomach.

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT RACHEL BARBARA FUCKING BERRY IS WATCHING PORN! HIS GIRLFRIEND IS FUCKING WATHCHING PORN, LITERALLY! WHY THE FUCK IS HE STILL STANDING HERE LIKE HE'S FINESSA OR SOME SHIT? HE'S PUCKASORAUS HE'S GOT THIS.

Okay he soo doesn't got this. I mean were taking sweet, innocent, kitten sweater wearing Rachel. She is playing with herself eight in front of him. His jeans were tightening quickly, and he knew he was drooling, but fuck should he walk in or just enjoy the show?

"Oh... Noah", Rachel whispered as her hand ghosted over her panties. Fuck if that didn't make up his mind.

"Rachel Berry, have you been holding out on me?" Noah asked a smirk now forming on his lips.

Rachel yelped as she grabbed a blanket from the bottom of her bed pulling it around herself. She looked at her boyfriend as her face reddened quickly.

"I thought yo..you had fo..football today." Rachel stuttered unable to hide her embarrassment.

"I did,"Puck said as he walked to her, as best he could with the ragging hard on his pants. "Bieste let us out early, so I thought I would _come_ see my sweet, _innocent,_ girlfriend. I used the key under the mat FYI. But instead of seeing my cookie baking babe, I see sweet ass sex kitten who watches porn. I don't know whether to be mad or propose, cause fuck Rachel that was hot."

Rachel blushed hard. Fidgeting with her hands as she looked at the floor.

"I...I was... researching." she muttered. Puck chuckled deeply.

"Researching what exactly? How to give a your boyfriend a serious boner? I think your gold in that area." Rachel half smiled at this and looked up at him.

" I.. I wanted to know more about sex... I mean I know you... you've done it alot, but ..bu...but I don't. I don't like being... th.. the inexperienced one. And I was scarred too. I mean god Santanna has to keep telling stories about you, how you were so huge and she thought you wouldn't fit... and she's.. well she's a slut, and you were... big to her... and um … I'm umm...a virgin... I was afraid that it would really hurt. And I thought if I knew more.. um about sex.. that I could make it umm.. hurtless. And so when we had sex that.. um I could umm... please you too." She turned away quickly to embarrassed to see his reaction.

Puck was more than suprised, and a little worried. I mean fuck his girl wanted to be able to _please him_, but she was so shy, so scarred, because of him. He didn't like the guilty feeling he got in his stomach. He sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her onto his lap despite his tented jeans, and turning her chin to face him.

"Rach, firstly you don't have to watch porn to please me. Just being you makes me all hot and bothered as it is." he said with a slight chuckle.

"But aren't you only umm... excited.. because I was watching porn?" Rachel asked with a soft voice, clearly still embarrassed.

"Nooope," he said with a smile. " I'm harder than a rock because you were wearing lingiere, while touching yourself. And to put a cherry on top of that sexy sundae you just said you wanted to please me, god that is like a wet dream right there," Puck said smirking at her blush. "Rach, you get me hard every-Fucking- day just wearing those knee socks and skirts, I'm kinky like that." He said wagging his brow at her, as she slapped his chest lightly.

"Secondly," He said in a stern voice. "Don't fucking listen to Satan, she a fucking bitch. She probably just said that shit to get a reaction out of you. I mean, yah I'm bigger than the dude your watching," He said nodding towards the TV, which was still playing the movie. Rachel blush darkened and she tried to turn,but Puck stopped her. "But that doesn't matter, alright? Cause when _ you _decide your ready for us to have sex, and don't look so surprised Berry that is your decision, I guaranty you that I will make it as painless for you as physically possible. I don't want you to hurt babe. God if there was away that I could make it so you wouldn't hurt at all I would babe, you know I would in a heart beat. But it's going to hurt you a little the first time, and I'll make sure to give you so much pleasure, to make up for it. Okay baby? We good?"

Rachel couldn't help, but smile. Noah may not realize it, but he actually was a pretty great boyfriend. She hugged him tightly not caring that she was only in her undergarments.

"Thank you Noah." She said into his ear. He smilled.

"No problem babe, happy to help, now do you want me to leave so you can get back to what you were doing, or would you, I don't know, like some help?" He said with a hopeful smile. Rachel blushed lightly, but to his suprise laid back showing of her gorgeous body.

"I think I'd like some help!" Rachel said in a seductive tone. Oh fuck yah!

Puck quickly picked up Rachel and placed her in the center of the bed, her hair was splayed out on a pillow. Saving Image to spank-bank rotation slot number 1, complete. Puck crawled on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a steamy kiss. Their tongues tangled together as they explored each other's mouths. Pucks hands moved up and down Rachel's sides caressing the soft skin. Rahcel moaned into his mouth sending a jolt of electricity straight to his cock.

His hand gently touches her breast still hidden away in the blue bra. He makes small circle over were her nipple should be. Rachel moans again spurring him on. He snakes a hand around her back pulling at the bra snaps, unhooking it like the pro he thinks he is. He throws the garment off into a corner, not really caring to much about it. His eyes are locked on the beauty that is his girlfriends chest. Rachel whines at the loss of contact.

"Noah stop staring, please, touch me." Rachel says in a sultry voice that practically makes Puck cream his pants, but he isn't Finessa, he's got this, right?

"Sorry babe. Your to fucking gorgeous for me to handle." He said, his voices rougher and deeper than usual. Rachel could feel panties getting damp.

Puck lowered his mouth to her left breast covering the sensitive with kisses. Rachel moaned at the amazing sensation running through her. Puck smirked as he took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked lightly, flicking her with his tongue. Rachel began to squirm, her breathing speed up. Puck nipped gently at her, making Rachel let out a weak yelp. Puck raised of her breast a smirk still played on his face as he kissed her. He turned now to her right breast giving it the same loving treatment. Rachel's squirming increased.

"Noah," She said in harsh breaths. His eyes met her as she said. "More."

Holy Fuck, he really though he was going to blow his load when she said more, all hot and sexy. Maybe she was a sex kitten. Good he needs to marry this girl if that's the case. His mother would even approve, she's a hot Jew, they would have hot Jew babies, and he would get one sexy ass MILF for a wife.

He needed to stop thinking about the possibilties of their honeymoon, and pay attention to the beautiful girl moaning for more in front of him.

Puck began to kiss a wet trail down from her breast to her pantie line. He looked up at her for confirmation, she nodded. Puck took the pantie between his teeth, looking up at her with his infamous smirk again. She giggled as he took of her panties with her teeth. He looked at his beautiful and amazing girlfriend, naked and spread out for him. She must be a Goddess he decided right then.

He lowered his head toward her dripping sex, leaving Rachel puzzled. His tongue darted out to play with her clit. Rachel gasped, then made a noise that Puck swore he would never forget, and made it his life mission to hear it again. He licked her once more than took her clit into his mouth sucking and nibbling. Rachel began to squirm, moan and the thing that practically made Puck's jeans explode, she was moaning his name, over and over again, pretty loud.

Puck looked up at her his eyes dark, he moved his mouth of her causing Rachel to whine out in desperation. He lowered his tongue and ran it along her slit. She tasted amazing, like honey and, oh fuck that's a cliche or whatever it was, berries. He heard her moan his name again, and that did it for him. He put his tongue inside of her licking her delicious taste from the inside. Rachel's hands shot out pushing his head closer to her.

Puck moved his tongue faster, he began to sense that Rachel was close ( What he is a Sex God, he knows his shit.) He lifts his head to her clit once again, then sticks one finger inside her moving slowly in the tightness of Rachel's virgin pussy muscles. Rachel's back arches as she pleads Noah for more. Puck moves his finger faster feeling another wave of wetness, he inserts another finger. Moving them quickly while he tugs at Rachel's clit, he knows what's coming (Literally) and lowers his mouth for a taste. Rachel screams out his name as she orgasms, hard.

Gold star are still in her eyes 5 minutes later, Noah moves up her body smirking at her. He licks the fingers that were just inside his girl. Rachel looks up at him and moans at the sight. Noah chuckles. He goes to her mouth and kisses her with such passion and love, her sweet juices and his taste mix, it's to much and that sends Rachel goes into a second orgasm (What can he say he's just that good.). He has got to marry this woman.

When Rachel's sense returns to her it's late probably an hour or two has gone by. She's snuggled up against Noah's side and his arm is wrapped around her tightly. He's asleep now. No they didn't have sex, although Rachel said they could, Noah said it was just the orgasm talking and that he wanted her to know with out the slightest bit of doubt that she wanted him. Then there could be sex, but until then he would be happy the have a repeat of tonight.

Rachel smiled up at her sleeping boyfriend, forget what she said before. Noah was a great boyfriend, probably the best boyfriend a girl could have.


End file.
